Raideen
Raideen is the titular robot of Brave Raideen and is a mech that appears in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. It's an ancient robot that reawakened to do battle with the Mycenae Empire once more, and now fights alongside heroes of the modern era. It is piloted by Akira Hibiki and, before the creation of Gunbuster, Shin Getter and the Mazin Emperors, it was considered the most powerful mecha on the planet. History Pre-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment * Sleep Mode ** When not being used, Raideen half-transforms into its Bird Mode and turns gold, and will only awaken when activated by Akira's call to arms. * Mutronius Armor ** Raideen's armor is made of an ancient, regenerative material that makes the machine highly resistant to electrical and magical attacks. * God Missile ** Raideen fires a small, bird-like drone that can cut through most solid objects, and will usually explode upon contact. * God Block ** Raideen forms a shield on its right arm that's capable of blocking most lasers, bullets and bladed weapons. Its also capable for spinning while still attached to its arm, acting like a saw blade that tears through armor like butter. * God Breaker ** A large spike sprouts from Raideen's right arm. Unlike most other bladed weapons from other mechs, it is completely capable of cutting through any surface, though is still able to be broken. * Energy Cutter ** Raideen surrounds its God Breaker with lightning to make it more powerful. * God Boomerang ** A mix between the Block and Breaker, half of the God Block folds downward while a small part of the God Breaker's blade emerges. Raideen then flings it forward towards its opponent, and after it strikes the target, it returns safely to Raideen's arm. * God Gorgon ** The two spikes on Raideen's left arm fold outward into the shape of a bow. A harpoon-like arrow then emerges from its back. After locking onto its target, indicated by its pointing finger glowing, it releases the arrow, sending it piercing directly through its target. Raideen is also capable of using a scattershot-like version of this, where it can fire three arrows at a time and even keep firing round after round for some time. * God Howl ** Also referred to as "God Voice", three turbines emerge from Raideen's chest. They then unleash a supersonic wave (or scream) fires in the form of dozens of energy rings, capable of tearing an enemy unit apart in seconds. This is easily Raideen's most powerful attack, even capable of harming Akira when its used for too long. * God Bird Mode: An eagle-like jet for faster flight and is often used for Raideen's finishing moves. It has its own special skills: ** Ramming *** Simply put, Raideen can ram through enemies at super sonic speeds. ** God Bird Claw *** A pair of steel talons ** Esper Burn *** Heat Beams that fire from the head unit's eyes. Can also act as x-ray vision. ** God Pheonix Crush *** Combo attack w/ Daimos: while making its charge towards its opponent in God Bird Mode, Daimos envelops Raideen in flames from its Fire Blizzard, and when it rams into its opponent, it burns right through almost instantly and when they explode, their remains burn away into nothingness. This is sometimes done in conjunction with Danube α1, who freezes the opponent in a German Blizzard first. Notes In official media, Raideen is often portrayed as being around 50 meters/about 165 feet. In KotM, its been scaled up to 60 meters/~ 197 feet, mostly to emphasize Raideen's place as the strongest robot on Earth Prime (in the past, at least). Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mechs Category:Robots Category:Robots Created on Earth Prime